hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Welfin
Welfin (ウェルフィン, Uerufin), is ant that resembles a humanoid wolf and a former tactician. His name from when he was human is Zaikahal (ザイカハル) Background Before being an ant, Welfin grew up with an abusive father, who would beat and even strangle him. His only friend was Gyro, who later became the founder of NGL Welfin was in N.G.L when the Ant came and attacked everyone, and he was then taken to the Queen, and eaten. He later woke up and found out what happened to him. He was one of the many ants that decided to leave the Chimera nest and start their own kingdoms. Personality Welfin for the most is drudge at the bottom of the chimera ant hierarchy,and is secretly aiming to reach the top of the kingdom by trying to gain favor with the King. He does this mainly because of his past background as a human, since he grow up in poverty. He is striving to be the "Shadow King". He is extremely paranoid, shown by his hatsu, and is constantly suspecting everyone around him. Welfin is also shown to be a coward for the most, even trying to improvise death in front of Ikalgo, since he never expected someone to attack him, when they are under his Nen ability. He however does have a lighter side to him,as the he only thing in the world that he wants to see is his long lost friend Gyro. Since revealing his past to Ikalgo, he was later convinced that his true enemies were the Chimera Ants and the King. Appearance Welfin appears to be an humanoid wolf, with long hair and is seen only wearing a shirt. Later, his face has completly age dramically due to his near death experience with Meryem. Combat Welfin has an exceptional sense of smell, and very quick reflexes. He like all chimera ants, has super strength and agility. Nen Ability Welfin's nen catagory is Conjurer, his special Nen Ability is called Missileman. He then creates two missile launcher on his back, and than ask a series of questions. *'Missileman '(ミサイルマン 「卵男」) lit. "Eggman": Welfin's nen ability takes the form of a conjured organism attached to his back with a wrinkled face and four arms, each holding a missile. To use Missileman, Welfin must establish three stages. #Establish a Target #Load a Bullet in a form of a question, or order. If the Target lies, or refuse to obey #Than give the attack commences If the target lies or disobeys the order, Missileman automatically fires. A missfire may occur if Welfin incorrectly identifies the target, but if Missileman is successfully activated, the missiles continuously chase the target until they hit. When hit, the target inserted, with his Black Centipedes. Than the victim experiences a great deal of pain, and must do as Welfin says, for an act of defiance will cause the centipedes to grow faster which will lead to the victim's death. But through a series of negotiation, if at any point Welfin admits defeat in the deal then the Centipedes will weaken and eventually die. Category:Characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Nen users Category:Conjurers Category:Male characters Category:Squadron Leaders